Mission 9 - Ghost Town
CHARACTERS YOU PLAY AS Spider-Man Thor CUTSCENE CHARACTERS Nick Fury Agent Coulson VILLAINS Loki's Illusions The Executioner First Cutscene The cutscene starts out on the Helicarrier. Nick Fury says, "Hey, what happened to the power?" Agent Coulson runs up to him. "Sir, apparently Rocket contacted me and told me that Electro is in town and we have no idea where he could be." Nick Fury says "I bet I know someone who does. Spider-Man, Thor! Go to this abandoned ghost town and find Vulture! I bet he know stuff about this power outage. Spider-Man and Thor fly off of the Helicarrier. It show them going into the ghost town. Spider-Man says "This looks like a pirate town." Then you here Loki's voice and he says, "Because it is... HAHAHAHA!" Then these green glowing ghosts come out of the ground dressed like pirates with pirates swords. "LOKI! You better stop this!" Thor says. Then the cutscene ends. Mission 9 You start out with a bunch of Loki's Illusions around you and you have to fight all of them. You are right in front of the pirate town but first you have to open the gate to get in. To open the gate you have to find a crank which is inside a pond. When you get in 4 more ghosts come out of the ground. After you fight them there are 2 ways to go. One of the ways is just to get a minikit. The other way is the real way you have to go. When you walk over there it goes to another fast cutscene. Thor and Spider-Man are walking and a big cannonball breaks the wall next to them. It zooms in to a ghost pirate using a cannon. The cutscene ends and you start next to the broken wall. You can't go the way you were going to go because it's covered by rubble. You have to go to the next area of the pirate town. When you get there you are at the docks. 10 more pirates come running out of the houses. When you fight them you have to go in the house that still has the opened door. When you go in another cannonball hits the wall in the background and you can see a whole army of pirate ghosts on the other side of the lake. When you walk back through the house and you come out you have to fight 6 more pirates. When you get past them another cannonball hits right where your standing and it goes to another cutscene. Thor and Spider-Man fall into the water and swim around in it and there are a bunch of pirates underwater trying to get them but someone takes them both out of the water. When they get out and see who did it, it's The Executioner. He tries to hit Spider-Man but he dodges. The cutscene ends and now you have to fight him. He has 10 hearts and you just have to fight him on his horse for a little until 2 of his hearts goes away. When that happens his horse runs away and you have to hit The Executioner. When you hit him the horse comes back and you have to do the same thing 3 more times. End Cutscene The Executioner falls off of his horse into the water. Spider-Man starts talking on his walkie talkie. "Fury we took down The Executioner and it doesn't look like there are anymore of Loki's pirate ghosts but we still have no sign of Vulture." Right after Spider-Man says that Vulture flies in and swoops down. He picks up Spider-Man and Thor and Spider-Man drops his walkie talkie in the water and the cutscene ends. Level Complete Freeplay Unlocked Unlocked: Pirate Ghosts, The Executioner